


WandaVision Outtakes

by wannabe_someone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Gen, No Spoilers, Script Format, Well - Freeform, happens between episode 5 and 6, i saw that there were deleted scenes and ran with it, no spoilers for episode 6 or 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone
Summary: Deleted scenes for WandaVision: stuff that can kind of happen between episodesWanda: Billy? Tommy? What are you watching?(The two boys turn to hide the screen, looking guilty.)Billy: (nervously) Nothing?(He looks back at his twin, who’s shaking his head.)Tommy: Yeah, Mom. It’s nothing.(Wanda raises an eyebrow and goes back to work, starting to fold laundry. A few seconds later, Tommy asks a question.)Tommy: Where do babies come from?(Wanda pauses as the twins look at her, expecting an answer. She looks at the camera.)Wanda: Well, I wasn’t expecting that question!
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision) & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	WandaVision Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> Again! WandaVision spoilers if not up to episode 5 or 6. But if you haven't watched episode 7... the endnotes will contain one line that shows up at the end. so avoid it if you don't want spoilers.
> 
> also if u like this please! leave a comment! or kudos! they give me motivation!

(Tommy and Billy are sitting in front of the TV. Wanda is moving throughout the rooms, holding a laundry basket. She turns to look at what the boys are watching. As she watches, two of the characters start to kiss. Passionately.)

**Wanda:** Billy? Tommy? What are you watching?

(The two boys turn to hide the screen, looking guilty.)

**Billy:** (nervously) Nothing?

(He looks back at his twin, who’s shaking his head.)

**Tommy:** Yeah, Mom. It’s nothing.

(Wanda raises an eyebrow and goes back to work, starting to fold laundry. A few seconds later, Tommy asks a question.)

**Tommy:** Where do babies come from?

(Wanda pauses as the twins look at her, expecting an answer. She looks at the camera.)

**Wanda** : Well, I wasn’t expecting that question!

(Canned laughter plays in the background. Wanda walks around to face the twins, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.)

**Wanda:** You see, when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very much…

**Tommy:** But isn’t Dad a robot?

**Billy:** He’s an android, stupid.

**Wanda:** Billy! We don’t tell our brothers that they’re stupid! But… you’re right.

(The twins look at each other as Wanda sits between them.)

**Wanda:** You were… a miracle.

(Billy and Tommy glare at her and Wanda laughs.)

**Wanda:** Two miracles.

**Billy:** But how does that work?

(Wanda laughs, clearly uncomfortable.)

**Wanda:** Okay!

(She stands up, flicking her finger. The TV fizzles out and the remote disappears. Billy and Tommy stare up at her, a look of betrayal on their faces.)

**Wanda:** No more TV for you, okay?

**Tommy:** But Mom… 

**Wanda:** No ifs, ands, or buts, Misters!

(Wanda pauses as a laugh track plays. Billy and Tommy sigh, but start to move towards the door. A second later, the doorbell rings.)

**Agnes:** Helloo!

(Wanda stifles a laugh and the twins grin. She flicks a finger at the door and it opens.)

**Agnes:** Are there two little terrors waiting for me behind the door?

(Agnes hugs both of the twins and they stare up at her. They know that Agnes arriving means that something interesting will happen.)

**Agnes:** What were you two munchkins up to?

**Tommy:** We were asking Mom where babies come from!

(Wanda sends a long suffering look at Agnes. Agnes mouths ‘I’ll take care of it’ back at her.)

**Agnes:** Usually it’s a Mommy and a Daddy, but I guess you two little guys are special, huh? What with your dad and all that.

**Billy:** We know that! We’re not babies.

**Wanda:** Billy…

**Agnes:** Oh, no, it’s fine! After all, they deserve to know how amazing their dad is, right? I mean… after all, he’s a hero! A real life hero!

**Billy:** Really?

**Agnes:** Really. He…

(In two seconds, Wanda is standing right between Billy and Tommy. The barest hint of red energy is swirling around her hands.)

**Wanda:** I think that’s enough. Agnes?

(Agnes laughs, backing out the door.)

**Agnes:** Okay, I’ve gotta go! I’ll see you later, boys!

(Wanda sighs and the door closes. Billy and Tommy look up at her, confused.)

**Tommy:** What was that about, Mom?

**Billy:** Yeah!

**Wanda:** It was… nothing! Totally nothing!

(There’s several seconds of dead air as the three people stare at each other.)

**Wanda:** Do you boys want ice cream?

**Billy and Tommy:** Yeah! Thanks, Mom!

(The twins run off into the kitchen. Wanda sighs, clutching the back of the couch, and rubs at her eyes. She looks exhausted. She frowns at the camera. There’s a flash of red and the feed cuts out.)

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes**

I had kinda fallen asleep but I guess this was a rerun? A deleted scene? I don’t know. All I know is that this is super freaking weird. And that Agnes shows up at really random times. I don’t know who she is, but she seems really different.

But maybe I’m reading into this too much.

There’s no sign of the hex, or anything that’s going to help us, so I guess I should just grab some coffee and try and stay awake during the next episode.

Dr. Darcy Lewis out.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was Agatha all along!


End file.
